povertypackfandomcom-20200214-history
Golden Megalopolis (Comics)
Golden Megalopolis is the fictional city set in the Poverty Pack Universe. It is a vast metropolis, that over the course of time went from being the wealthiest city in America to the poorest. Since then, it's been nicknamed "Run Down City" or "Ghettopolis". The city is divided into 6 boroughs, each with distinct characteristics. It also has twin statues to greet immigrants: The Statue of Gratuity and the Statue of Monetary. Fictional History *During King George's reign, a small colonial town named Lord's Mercy was erected in the new world. It was a bustling little port, and it's settlers prospered. But King George was enraged that people were leaving England. He sent for Brittish soldiers to lay seige upon the the little colony and burn it to the ground. *During the Civil War, the town was rebuilt into a community called Peacful Meadows. It barely lasted a decade thanks to several skirmishes between the Union and the Confederates. For a long period of time it remained ruins, that nobody wanted to settle, despite it's ideal locale by the bay. *It wasn't until the 40's when the city sprung up again, but this time a large gambling city, much in the style of Las Vegas. The less-than famous gangster Daffy Danson tried to emulate what Bugsy Malone did in Vegas, and started Glittery Greenbacks. He had a short run of success before he was jailed for gambling that was never legalized! *During the Disco era of the 70's a tycoon named Fjord helped build the city into a megalopolis. He changed the name from Glittery Greenbacks to New Golden Megalopolis. The "New" was to avoid and descrepencies with the Californian city of Golden Megalopolis. Then, the California Golden Megalopolis was hit with an earthquake, followed by a fire that swept the entire city, and it was wiped form the map. Since then, New Golden Megalopolis became "Golden Megalopolis". In order to ensure the city would maintain its integrity and slendor, Fjord brought in super heroes from all over the world to help keep the city's wealth protected. they did a good job for a while, and there were no criminals. When the criminal element was gone, many of the heroes left, since work was scarce. They spread out to other cities and prospered there. The ones that remained became increasingly isolated, and after a while dissapeared for a majority of the 80's. The Six Boroughs Financial District The Financial District is Golden Megalopolis' main attraction for visitors. In it's heyday, the downtown area was known for key locales such as the Boxing Hall of Fame, the Un-united Nations Building, the Giver's Dam, and numerous posh neighborhoods, fashion districts and stockbrokers offices. It's neighboring borough to the north, Lagoona Beach, is home to the filthy rich and spoiled of the city's creme de la creme. From it's shore line, one can see the Statue of Monetary. Unfortunately, most of the district is in disrepair thanks to the battle between the Poverty Pack and Evizzle Fo' Shizzle's giant robotic Drizzones. The collateral damage has been a blemish on the once prosperous city and now it has become a run-down city. Little France Home of: Black Pigeon, Diamond X, Le Coureur Known Landmarks: Depardieu High School, Arc De Triumph High School, Little France was established by French Fur-trappers, and is the only part of the vast metropolis that is a remnant from the colonial years. Despairia Hills Favela Heights Barrioburgh Home of: Street Sweepah, Brown Wristband, Mirth Minstrel, Penny Pincher, Walter Wellfellow Known Landmarks: Farthing Foundation, Dr. Malcome Crowe High School, The Rec Center Lagoona Beach Lagoon Beach is the upperclass suburbs and beachfront property of Golden Megalopolis. It once was home to movie stars, doctors, politicians and entitled socialites. After the recession however, it's become an elaborate ghost town, closed off to the remains city, with hopes that the wealthy will return when the economy flourishes. Monetary Island Monetary Island is the landmark that visitors first see when arriving by boat. it's most notable landmark is the Statue of Midas, a symbol of the economic wealth of the city (and a sense of greed and hoarding) that was once the pinnacle of wealth in the nation.